The Time Of Our Lives
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Sequel to "I finally told her i loved her". 2 years after the kids are born, everything is going fine, but someone special to House shows up with Wilson, turns out she's his girlfriend and a tragic event might turn everything around for good. Huddy
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so after much thinking I decided I would do a sequel.

So in this fic it's a jump of 2 years.

Hope you like it.

.

**Chapter 1. **

It was just another day for everybody in this world, except for the House family.

It was their children's 2nd birthday.

"Happy Birthday Cal." House told his son, as he woke him up.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed as he hugged him tight with his small hands.

He always did when he saw his father.

He was Cal's hero.

"Breakfast is ready." Lisa shouted from the stairs.

House kissed his son's forehead and made his way to his daughter's room.

"Happy Birthday princess." He told Abbey, walking her up as well sitting on her bed.

"Daddy." She said as she opened her eyes.

House looked at her, and smiled, like always when he'd see her piercing blue eyes.

"Pick me uppy." She begged.

He picked her up, and put her on his shoulders.

She giggled.

He went back to Cal room and held his hand and walked down the stairs slowly.

His leg pain had decreased over the years.

They arrived at the kitchen and they all sat down, Cal and Abbey had boosters.

House gave Cuddy a kiss.

They started to eat.

Cal and Abbey had Cereal and Applesauce.

House and Cuddy had cereal.

"Ellis and Kevin are coming over, to celebrate their Birthday and they are bringing Hayley as well. Chase and Sam are going as well with Kacen, Joshua and Kayla and Wilson is coming with someone." Cuddy told House as she finished her spoonful of cereal.

Sam had given birth to unexpected twins, Kacen Zachery Alexander and Joshua James Christopher

Ellis had arrived one child 3 months later, Hayley Sienna Grace.

They both had gotten married, 2 months apart.

Ellis had chosen a nice place. She had always dreamed about having her wedding on a beach in Figi and that's where she had it.

Sam had her's, in Central park in New York, it was a beautiful ceremony.

"okay, I'm going to pick up the cake in a while." House told her.

"Daddy…" Abigail said.

"Yes sweetie."

"will I get presents?" She said in a 2 year old voice.

"I don't know, where you a good girl?" House asked her.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." She kept saying.

"Does that answer your question?"

"mmh." She nodded her tiny head.

They all finished eating, luckily it was a Sunday, and so they didn't have to go to work.

"okay, last one to get dressed is a rotten banana." House said to the kids.

They ran as fast as their little legs would let them.

When Abbey reached the top of the stairs first she exclaimed.

"Yay, I beat you" She said giving a grimace to her brother.

House smiled.

"You better hurry, he's catching up!" he yelled at her.

Cal made it finally to his room and got changed in a flash but, Abbey has always, wanting to impress her father, was there faster.

She ran down the stairs, not caring about the loud noise that she was making.

She ran to her Daddy.

"Yay, I did it." She told him, as he picked her up.

"You sure did, I'm soo proud of you." he told her.

Cal stood, there on the last step, seeing his father being once more, proud of his sister.

He waited 4 o'clock to come, that was the time where they watched the football game.

The House children were very smart for their age.

House and Abbey were now on the couch.

Cal had joined them as well a couple minutes later.

House pressed the button on the remote and Tom and Jerry turn on.

He just loved the mouse. The stupid cat never caught him.

They were in deep concentration, staring at the T.V when Cuddy said to House.

"You have to go get the cake, now, okay? They are going to be here in an hour!"

"I'm on it."

"okay, kids, I'll be back, tell me if the cat ever catches the mouse." He told them giving them a smile.

He left.

About 30 minutes later he came back with the cake and put it in the freezer since it was an ice cream cake.

The doorbell rang.

Someone was early.

It was probably Wilson.

"I'll get it." Lisa shouted, as he left the kitchen to greet Wilson as well.

"Hi Wilson" Lisa said, opening the door.

"Hello Cuddy, this is Elisabeth, my girlfriend." He said.

House was now in the hall, coming towards the door.

"Hey Jimmy." House said.

"Hey, this is…" he started to say.

"Lizzy?!" He exclaimed recognizing her.

"Oh my God, Rory?!" she exclaimed.

I walked fast towards her and hugged her tight.

"it's been such a long time! Oh my god, I can't believe it's you Lizzy!"

"I know Rory, I'm sooo sorry." As she went into his embrace once more.

Wilson and Cuddy couldn't figure out anything.

'How did they know each other?' They both thought.

TBC…

…

Hope you all like the beginning. Please tell me what you thought and please review =D.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys, so sorry for the lack of updates on this story, i've been busy with school and workin on my other fic called "i know it wasn't you."

I hope you like this chapter.

_**House POV : **_

I couldn't believe that Elisabeth, my oldest friend was in my house.

I just couldn't believe it.

"Okay, will someone, please tell me how you two know each other?" Wilson and Cuddy asked in unison.

"Elis used to live next door from me when I was a boy." I told them.

"MY parents never talked to their parent when we were kids, so we thought it was bizarre, since we lived next to each other, so one day, when we were 6 we started to talk to each other." She continued.

"It was a funny friendship. We hated each other. It was soo much fun, we plotted against each other day and night. We had some of the best times…." I continued.

While I talked I never took my eyes off of her, it has been forever since I've seen her.

I was 21 when I last saw her.

She had disappeared, her parents claimed she ran away, but I knew there was more too it, but I could never find something to prove it, so I had to let it go.

"Remember that winter? Where it had snowed for 4 days, non-stop?" She asked me.

I laughed at the memory, almost forgetting the presence of my two friends.

"Like it was yesterday, Lizzy, I remember that the snow was soo high, you couldn't even get out of you house. You texted me to rescue you! Haha."

"You remember what you said to me after that you were able to clear the way?" she asked.

I pondered for a second.

"I told you, next time, I'll call S.W.A.T. Oh my god, that was hilarious, we laughed about it for days." I exclaimed, as I remembered.

She chuckled.

"Okay, I'm glad you are catching up, but can we go inside and I would like to say hello, to Cal and Abbey." Wilson said.

"No problem…" I told him.

Elisabeth glanced at me, before following Wilson.

I smiled.

I really had missed her.

"Unca Jimmy!!!" Cal exclaimed.

He ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his leg.

"Hey buddy, happy Birthday!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks."

"Abbs'?" Wilson called out, looking around.

"Uncle Jim!" She yelled, as she heard his voice.

She skipped with joy and jump in his arms, when she saw them open.

Wilson held her goddaughter in his arms.

"Hey, Happy Birthday, sweetheart." He wished her.

"Thanks."

Abigail opened her mouth, but re shut it simultaneously.

"Go on, asked, Abbs'. "

"Did you get me presents? Can I have them now?" She exclaimed not waiting for an answer.

"of course I got you a present, but no you cannot have them now." He told them.

Elisabeth looked down at the round, feeling left out, I was about to say something, but Wilson was quicker.

"Cal, Abbey, this is my girlfriend, Elisabeth."

Lizzy waved at them, putting a smile on her face.

"Efizabete?" cal said.

"Eligabez?" Abbey said, not completely able to say her name properly.

"Lissabet?" Cal shouted out.

I grinned, holding myself from laughing.

"You can call me Liz or Lizzy." She told them.

"I like Lizzy!" Abbey screeched with joy.

"Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy, LIZZY!" Calum repeated.

My son, was so adorable and so was my princess.

Elisabeth giggled.

"Who wants cake?" I asked.

Liz turned her head.

"Cake? Now?" she asked, surprised that we would eat cake before the meal or even this early.

"we never have a lunch on their birthday, we have cake."

"Sounds good, to me."

"We have ice-cream cake!"

"Even better." She said.

"Wait! Aren't you allergic to lactose?" I asked her, remembering that small detail.

She widened her eyes.

"I used to be, my allergies decrease as I became older I'm surprised, it's been a very long time."

"Yes, yes it has."

"How long has it been, exactly?" Cuddy, asked curious.

"I haven't seen her since I was 21, so that was about 23 years ago." I told her, with a sad voice.

She was in shock.

"that long?" Wilson exclaimed.

"Yes." Elisabeth told him.

"Why was the real reason you left?" I asked her.

She didn't want to answer. I made her uncomfortable so I decided to change the subject.

"So are you a lawyer, just like you wanted to be?" I asked her.

"Yes. I went to law school at Georgetown."

"I'm impressed." I said.

"hold on, I'll be right back, I'll just get the cake form the freezer and the plates…"

"okay." They all said together.

I made my way in the kitchen, giving a kiss on Lisa's cheek as I left. I felt the corners of her mouth moved up.

I opened the freezer and heard the conversation they were having.

"So where did you meet greg?" Elisabeth asked.

"I met him at medical school. He just got transferred…" she started to say, when she interrupted her.

"Sorry, he went to medical school? I'm so proud of him, he always wanted to go to medical school since the first time his dad…" she started to say, but immediately stopped.

"It's okay, you can tell, them, I may not tell them everything, I but I don't lie to Lisa or Wilson." I told her, coming back in the room, with the plates and the cake.

"…Since the first time, his dad abused him. He kicked greg so hard, he started to bleed from his noise and had a bing wound on his leg, when he was 7. He though it was so interesting he wanted to become a doctor from that moment." She finished.

"that's the only thing I'm grateful for my father." I said, mostly to myself.

As I set the cake down, Cal, and Abbey, joined, not wanting to miss out on the cake.

I handed everyone their plates.

"What has he become now?" She asked.

"If you even know that is." She added.

"He's dead." I said, without any emotion in my voice.

"that's good news, in a way."She said.

"okay, so yeah, continue Lisa, sorry, I interrupted." She apologized.

"it's okay, okay, so long story short, Greg got transferred from John Hopkins to Michigan, and I saw him and we talked and became friends…Enough of Greg and I. How about you two, how did you two meet." She asked.

"James, was buying coffee in a café and I was behind him. The guy gave him his coffee and so he turned around, I was too close to him, so he spilled his drink on the floor and he kept apologizing and so we started a conversation, it was time for me to leave, so he asked me for my number. He called me the day later and asked me on a date. I immediately accepted and here we are now." She said, smiling at Wilson.

"Whatever, I want cake!" Cal shouted.

That boy has such an attitude.

"give me your plate then cal." His mother told him.

He immediately stood out his plate.

She took it and set it on the table.

She cut a piece and was about to set it on his plate, when suddenly, I put my fork through it, and gobbled it.

"Mommy!! Dad kidnapped my cake!" he yelled.

"Mommy! Do something!" Abbey defended her brother.

"relax, your mother will give you another piece." I told him, almost ready to burst out laughing.

"But that was MINE!"

"Fine you want it, come and get it!" I told him, sticking out my tongue that had a little bit of chocolate on it.

He left his chair and attacked mine. He jumped on my lap and started to punch me, with his little fits.

"Don't hurt daddy!" Abigail defended me, getting worried.

"Don't worry, Abs, your bro will never bring me down to the ground."

"Good." She said.

She handed her plate to her mother.

Lisa reached out and got it.

She cut another piece, being extra careful that I was unable to get it.

Abbey, took her plastic fork and stabbed it.

She put a piece in her mouth.

"MHH…." She said as she savored the taste of chocolate cake and cookies and cream ice cream in her mouth.

That drew Cal's attention has he immediately got off of me and ran towards his mother, ready to get his piece of cake.

He smiled at his mother as she gave him, an even bigger piece that the one that I had stolen.

Elisabeth let out a curt laugh.

Everybody got a piece of cake and started different conversations.

I handed my plate out o her, but she shook her head.

"No fair!" I told her.

She shook her head.

I pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"it's not going to work, Daddy, it only works when I do it." Abbey stated, not looking up from her cake.

Everybody laughed at her remark.

TBC…

.

I hope you like this chapter, I will post as soon as I can, please tell me your thoughts and please review. :D xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ohh it's been a long time, since I updated this. I'm so sorry and sorry this is so short, but I hope you still enjoy this story. Hope you like this chapter!**_

.

The day went by fast, as the kids urged to open their presents and play.

Cuddy and I let them run off and have some fun on their own. I still wondered as to why Liz had disappeared so long ago. I couldn't understand why she had left. I wanted to know because I really missed her.

I took my chance, when Wilson was talking to Cuddy alone.

"Hey…" I said to her sweetly.

"Cute kids. I'm very happy for you Greg." She told me.

"Yeah, they are the best. I was wondering why you left…" Changing the subject but I was cut off.

"Please Greg, I don't want to talk about it. I know I left without a reason and never contacted you but…" She started to say.

"I missed you Lizzy! You were my close friend, you have no idea what happened to my life after that!" He argued.

"You became a doctor!"

"Yes. You only know that because Lisa told you! If you never would've met Wilson, I would've never seen you, again!"

"I know! I'm sorry. I had my reasons, okay?! Just drop it. I didn't want to leave if that makes you feel any better and I missed you more than you can imagine!" She said about to cry.

"Sorry… I just hope you'll tell me one day."

"I will…" She promised as she went in for a hug. I hugged back unable to resist. I missed her and she was a part of my life.

I wrapped my arms around her and I walked while I held her. I grabbed a glass of water and poured it on her head.

She screamed.

"Oh, that's cold." She said pissed.

"What in the world was that for?" She asked as I laughed to death.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" She said, holding in her laugh as well.

She broke the embrace and got her own glass of water and I back away not wanting to get wet myself.

"OH yeah you better run!" She exclaimed as I walked near the door.

"What in the world is going on here?" Wilson screamed.

"Not now Wilson, I gotta run!" House said, like he was fighting for his life.

"Why?" Cuddy asked, curious.

"Water fight." House was able to say, before Liz came running towards him with the glass.

Cuddy and Wilson looked at each other like they were 10 years old.

"Don't ask, it's a game we used to play with each other back in the days." Lizzy said to them, never letting her gaze off of House.

She was about to throw the glass of water in his face when a boy came running inside.

"Ahhh" Cal exclaimed.

Everyone turned to face him.

"You've gotta… Abbey… She hurte…Somefing wrong…" he said to them, a scared look on his face.

"What?" I said, getting scared myself.

"Daddy!" He screamed.

"Please, come! Abbey!!" He told me, and tried to drag me outside.

I followed him, running as fast as I could. I was never so scared in my life. Something was wrong with my daughter. Nothing scares parents as much as when their child is in danger.

.

TBC…

I hope you liked it. So what do you think happened to Abbey? Please comment. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I haven't forgotten this story and I know it's only the 4th chapter, but I started this story plot a long time ago and I lost my interest and ideas so that's why I haven't been updating much. But I have a new idea so hopefully I will be updating more! However, I'm focusing on my other stories as well. I apologize for the wait but here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

.

I ran outside and I saw my daughter on the ground, she was chocking.

I picked her up off of the ground and started to pat her back, thinking that she might've tried to swallow something.

She breathed in and out, forcing her little respiratory system but the worried face on her Dad's face soothed her. She knew that he would always be there for her, no matter what the situation was. Her breathing finally came back to normal and jumped my arms. She started to cry.

"Shh… It's okay… It's okay Abbey." I soothed her, as Lisa rubbed her back and kissed her temped. I broke the embrace and wiped her tears from her little pretty face.

"Each tear is just another…" I started to say, letting her finish my sentence as always.

"…piece of gold landing in the pot at the bottom of the rainbow." She said with a smile.

I always said that to her when she was crying. It always made her feel better, like she was giving her leprechaun friend money.

Wilson came outside and gave Abigail a glass of water. I put it up to her lips, sipping it, enjoying the cool feeling that went down in her throat.

After she finished the water, I picked her up and brought her inside. Everybody followed me to the living room. I put Abbey on the couch and Cal immediately jumped up beside her. He was always there when something happened to her, just like she was there for him.

"Can we watch Peter Pan?" Cal demanded.

"Of course!" Lisa exclaimed, going to the bookshelf and getting it. She took the DVD and put it in the machine. Abbeys face lit up, as always. She loved Peter pan. She loved that he was free and had the ability to fly. Cuddy and I bought her a cape once. She tried it on but took it off; she knew it wasn't the same. She asked for fairy dust, but we told her it was very rare so it was impossible for us to get it for her. It tore her apart but she quickly got over it because I took her on my back and made her close my eyes, so when I ran, it felt just as if she was flying.

I let the kids watch the movie and I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed Lisa into my arms and held her tight. We are always so scared when things like this happens.

We were having a normal conversation when suddenly Cuddy ran out of the room and ran to the bathroom. I turned around and followed her.

"Honey? You okay?" I asked, concerned. She hasn't been feeling well these past couple of days and it started worrying us.

She threw up in response, making it clear she wasn't alright. I kneeled down beside her as she emptied her contents. I rubbed her back and picked up her hair, so it wouldn't get in her face. A couple of minutes later, Liz came in to check on us.

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" She asked, scared.

"I don't know. She's been feeling ill these couple days. Would you mind getting me a towel?" I asked.

She nodded her head and left the room. She came back a couple seconds and handed the towel to me. I thanked her and wiped Lisa's mouth. She got herself back together and we made our way back to the kitchen.

"You okay?" Wilson asked.

"I've been better. I've been feeling sick lately…" She said sitting down on the chair liking the support she was given by the hard surface.

"Did you think that there's a possibility that you are pregnant?" He asked, feeling that it the most logical reason.

Lisa and I laughed feeling so stupid.

"To tell you the truth, I haven't even thought of it. I mean, there's a chance I'm a couple weeks along but when I had Abbey and Cal, I never felt this sick, so I just presume it was something else. I'll have to take a pregnancy test." She said turning around and giving me a smile. I felt my heart flutter. It would just made my world even better of I had another kid. I have surprised myself into enjoying being a father. I've never been happier. I just hope that she was pregnant and not something else…

TBC…

.

I'm sorry that it's short, but I will try to post more often, now that I have more ideas for this story, so hang on! Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!


End file.
